INSECURITY
by Youjibell
Summary: -¿Me quieres?- preguntó de nuevo por doceava vez en el día mientras el castaño leía atentamente aquel libro de matemáticas que ya le estaba dando dolor de cabeza


Prince of tennis no me pertenece

El fic tampoco, es con cariño para Zafiro 3

INSECURITY

-¿Me quieres?- preguntó de nuevo por doceava vez en el día mientras el castaño leía atentamente aquel libro de matemáticas que ya le estaba dando dolor de cabeza. En verdad odiaba la estadística.

-Sí, ya le dije que si… doce veces- frunció el ceño y de nuevo trató de comprender esa compleja ecuación de superficies de respuesta con dos variables, maldijo internamente y se preguntó ¿¡Por qué diablos tenía que estudiar matemáticas!?

-¿De verdad?- el rubio insistente se paró frente a él y lo miró serio, esta vez al fin el castaño alzó la mirada y lo vio. Pocas veces lo había visto en esas fachas, de hecho apenas tenían menos de una semana viviendo juntos y había mucho que no conocía de esa persona. Le sonrió un poco y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Jiroh-san, tiene pintura en la cara- el rubio se sonrojó al notar como su ahora novio y prometido lo miraba de pies a cabeza, para luego verlo con cierta molestia. Para el durmiente del Hyotei no era nada del otro mundo andar con su delantal rosado, unas pantuflas de ovejitas y el cabello recogido en pasadores por su casa, pero eso era lo de menos; de nuevo le estaba hablando de "usted". El rubio suspiró derrotado y fue de nuevo al cuadro que estaba pintando. – ¿Jiroh –san está molesto? -

-No.- el rubio refunfuñó, dio unas pinceladas de mala gana hasta que después de unos segundos de notar su mal humor, se dedicó a observar que su bonito paisaje al oleo estaba arruinado, puso una cara de sincera resignación y buscó una espátula para quitar esas cosas mal puestas. -Wakashi… ¿me quieres? - el castaño alzó una ceja y esta vez dejó el libro que traía en sus manos, era la treceava vez y esta vez no habían pasado ni siquiera diez minutos.

-Jiroh ¿estás bien? - el rubio lo miró feliz y le sonrió ampliamente tirándose sobre él, Hiyoshi realmente no comprendía absolutamente nada de esos cambios de humor en el rubio, pero estaba seguro de algo… había hecho algo mal y luego algo bien. Sinceramente era más fácil llevar una relación con una chica, y tampoco podía quitarse de la cabeza a Taki, pero él… Jiroh era la persona más enigmática que jamás había conocido, y de hecho, aún no podía comprender como es que estaban juntos. Era extraño. Mucho.

- Piyo bobo- el rubio se puso de pie y dejo todo lo que estaba haciendo para ir directo a la cocina y preparar algo de té.

Wakashi lo miró, bufó resignado y tomó de nuevo su libro. Ese pequeño rubio sí que tenía cambios de humor repentinos, según él; Jiroh trabajaría en ese cuadro todo el día, pero solo lo veía ir y venir por su departamento. Seguramente el rubio debía de estar más cómodo con Atobe Keigo.

Hasta donde sabia, el rubio había vivido con el millonario del Hyotei por más de cuatro años hasta que en determinado momento, se enteró que esa relación se había terminado. No sabía nada acerca de los detalles, y nunca le había preguntado nada a su novio, principalmente, por respeto.

A veces a Hiyoshi le daba cierta curiosidad, pero temía que si preguntaba; en determinado momento el rubio le preguntaría algo acerca de Taki, y acerca de ese tema no estaba dispuesto a hablar, al menos no en bastante tiempo. Esa herida le ardía bastante.

-Wakashi te preparé té helado- Jiroh habló tras él y le sonrió ampliamente, el más pequeño en edad, se sobresaltó un poco después de estar sumergido en sus pensamientos, pero enseguida se sobrepuso tomando entre sus manos el té.

-gracias Jiroh-san – luego vio la cara del otro seguida de "el suspiro" y lo que jamás imaginó, esta vez ver al rubio dándole la cara y mirándolo, sino feo, al menos bastante serio para su gusto.

- Wakashi… soy tu novio ¡podrías dejar de hablarme así!-

-¿ah?-

- de usted, con respeto, ¡así! Deberías temerme más confianza… pasamos las noches haciendo "esas" cosas - el rubio enseguida se tapó la boca y se puso rojo de vergüenza, odiaba alzar la voz y de hecho no le gustaba hablar en voz alta de términos sexuales.

-pe...perdón Jiroh-san – el de cabello de hongo bajo la cabeza y… ahí estaba de nuevo, Jiroh sonrió y fue directo a él a dejar una serie de besos en sus manos.

-Wakashi… ¿me quieres? – catorce, pensó el castaño pero esta vez no dijo nada y solo alzó la cara mirándolo.

-Con todo mi corazón ovejita- el rubio lo examinó un poco descolocado y se le aventó.

-nee Wakashi… ¿Por qué somos novios? – el rubio lo miró con sincera duda y el castaño se quedó con la boca abierta.

-Ahh… por… porque te dije me gustabas y tú me dijiste que también te gustaba. – el rubio frunció el ceño y se levantó de golpe, error. Jamás iba a comprender lo que había dentro de esa cabeza rubia. Seguramente Atobe-san debía de comprenderlo mejor. Seguramente el millonario no lo haría trabajar, seguramente Keigo debía de tener a Jiroh todo el día con una vida de llena de lujos y comodidades.

-hum… tengo que terminar ese cuadro, si no, no podré pagar la renta de… - y justo en lo que estaba pensando, seguramente Atobe no haría que el rubio se preocupara por eso. Seguramente si él estuviera con Taki, ambos podrían tener una conversación decente y ponerse de acuerdo. Con Jiroh todo era bastante complejo, ni siquiera estaba seguro que significaba cuando arrugaba la nariz, tampoco sabía que había atrás de esa sonrisa amarga que una que otra vez se dibujaba en el rostro de ese lindo rubio. Y lo peor de todo era soportar las constantes visitas de ese sujeto del Rikkaidai en las cuales no podía decir nada, después de todo; era el departamento de Jiroh, y si tenía visitas (aunque incluyera Bunta hiperglucemia Marui) tenía que ser amable, al menos lo intentaba. Nunca había pensando que un año de diferencia y diferentes carreras resultara en vidas tan dispares.

-Yo te ayudaré con los gastos- Hiyoshi habló serio, mientras el rubio, ya estaba a de nuevo frente a su caballete.

-¿ah?- ahora fue el bello durmiente quien se quedó con la boca abierta, y el pincel en el aire. Ese pequeño hongo sí que lo desconcentraba. Eso de vivir con otra persona ajena a él le resultaba sino, difícil bastante extraño. De hecho, nunca había vivido con alguien más además de su familia. Al Akutagawa, le daba mucha risa escuchar cuando alguien decía que él y Keigo vivían juntos; sobre todo por así era como debía de ser. La verdad era que, desde que Atobe le había dicho que vivieran junton, él muy esperanzado tomó sus cosas y se fue de casa de sus padres. Solo había pasado una semana con él en la cual todas las noches Atobe folló con él a su antojo; de hecho estaba feliz y pensaba en eso como amor. Luego Atobe fue a Francia, Milán, Italia (…) una que otra vez lo había visto. Tal ve veces en todos esos años. Al principio lo extrañaba y mucho, al grado de deprimirse y no pararse de la cama en semanas, justo ahí le había dado un nuevo significado a "bello durmiente" Un día se levantó tomó sus maletas y se fue. Supo que Taki lo acompañaba a todos sus viajes. Se sintió como un idiota.

-yo… yo te quiero ayudar- fue entonces que, curiosamente y por simple destino vio de nuevo a ese malhumorado castaño en compañía de Gakuto y Yuushi, a quienes aún les hablaba de vez en cuando. Desde que lo vio, con esa mirada triste que él rubio conocía supo que "él era"

-Wakashi… no lo decía por eso, tú tienes que concentrarte en terminar tu universidad – Jiroh le sonrió de nuevo y aquella inseguridad constante en su cabeza cesó por un instante, si era él la persona que había llegado de la nada y había puesto su mundo de cabeza, solo con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

-pero... pero Jiroh seguramente si estuvieran con Atobe-san esto no pasaría- el Rubio sonrió ampliamente y no pudo más que ir directo a él y volver a hacer eso.

-Wakashi…. ¿me quieres?- Quince. A ese punto Wakashi estaba seriamente confundido, ese pequeño rubio parecía pensar seriamente… o tal vez solo estaba en su mundo de sueños.

-Jiroh…- el castaño miró el cuadro que estaba pintando el rubio y se sorprendió realmente al ver que se hermoso paisaje estaba casi terminado, de hecho lo pasaría como terminado, pero sabía que se pequeño rubio tenía una sensibilidad por el arte y si no estaban "justo como lo había soñado" no estaba listo. -Jiroh, te amo –

-Sugoi, dijiste que me amas, yo también te amo Piyo- segundos después ambos estaban en el piso mirándose a los ojos y sonriéndose tiernamente, Jiroh solo sabía una cosa "era él" y Wakashi pensaba las mil y un manera de que "esa relación, a pesar de lo extraña, podía funcionar"

-Jiroh –san a veces no lo comprendo- luego de eso vino un golpecillo en la cabeza de Wakashi… otra vez la formalidad

-ya aprenderás – el rubio sonrió de nuevo y fue directo a su cuadró a terminar lo que faltaba, tenía que ser justo como en su sueño, aquel lugar donde estaba con Wakashi Hiyoshi diciéndole mil veces que lo amaba.

Ultima pregunta nombrarías diez amigos tuyos ahora para que sigan la cadena:

ora: que aparezca taki a que me compre el helado que me prometieron . cofyatarayuushialacamaparauk earlocof  
Ultima pregunta nombrarías diez amigos tuyos ahora para que sigan la cadena:

**Te gusta alguien: sip u/u  
Podes decir el nombre: si, si puedo n-n  
Celoso/a: no me había dado cuenta, pero tal parece que sí U/u  
En este momento eres feliz: he tenido mejores momentos, pero, estoy bien  
Que cosa te haría ser feliz ahora: Ver a mi pollito  
Ultima pregunta nombrarías diez amigos tuyos ahora para que sigan la cadena:  
**


End file.
